Dark lords deciple
by Haylie Myers
Summary: written by a friend who asked me to put it up for them. what if fred isnt dead and nobody knew. warning - contains character death.


Harry potter #8

The Dark Lords Disciple

20 years later

It had been 20 years since the tragic death of Fred and George was still crying himself to sleep as well as many other people! But George never truly believed that Fred had died. Every night he would dream he was still pulling pranks and having a fun time with Fred it seemed real; too real! One night in late February George had this dream; it started out like any of the other dreams he's been having but this time it was different! By the time they had set Neville's pants on fire and put an anti-gravity charm on the kitchen at home Fred started to fade!!!!! He was being taken somewhere.

George cried out to Fred, "what are you doing you lemon!"

But Fred was all "he's trying to take me back, he must have found out,"

George thought this was some strange joke and didn't believe it; Fred was now thin as fog

"Help me you stupid turd, if I die I'm coming back and making you life hell!!" George sensed his brothers worry and suddenly realized

"Oh you are serious; well who found out?? Why are you fading"?

Fred was nearly gone by now but managed to cry out

"BEATRIX!"

And then George woke up in a cold sweat

"Beatrix"

He reached over and pushed the button on the top of his alarm clock, and the booming voice shouted "IT IS THREE TWENTY FOUR IN THE MORNING; 8 HOURS AND THERTY SIX MINUTES BEFORE ALARM IS SET TO SOUND GEORGE!!!" George was wide-awake now "grrrrr why did I invent that stupid clock!"

He grabbed his coat and rushed over too Harry and Ginny's house. He banged on the door until Ginny opened in. She came to the door dressed in her pyjamas all scruffy and tired. She looked at George and then slammed the door shut. George started banging on the door again and Ginny opened it again and stood their angrily George started to spurt out his message "I WAS DREAMING AND AND AND FRED SHADDOW HE WAS HE WAS TAKEN AND AND AND AND IT WAS QUICK AND HE SAID BEATRIX AND I WOKE UP AND AND AND CAME HEAR AND AND AND AND I NEED HELP AND AND AND AND" Ginny, who was obviously not impressed, slapped him across the face and glared at him tiredly

"What are you on!?"

Then George took a deep breath and said, " Its Fred… … ……he's ALIVE!" Ginny stared at him in disbelief and then ran upstairs to wake up Harry. George went inside and started to eat all the lollies in the bowl on the table and whilst he was scoffing his face with every flavoured beans Harry and Ginny come rushing down the stairs. Harry walked up to him and said slowly

"Tell us everything that happened."

After 2 hours of explaining and 15 boxes of every flavoured beans Harry and Ginny were told the whole story.

"We must go see if Fred is still in the great hall," Ginny said worriedly to Harry. Harry looked at Ginny and smiled, "yes we must."

So Harry went and grabbed the broomsticks and they flew off to Hogwarts. Once in the great hall the sight of all the bodies made Ginny break down in tears. "Ewww you would think they would move all the bodies by now" George said. "Erm Fred" said Harry "I don't think this is the best time," George was walking around the hall.

"How do the kids eat?" Ginny gave him a disgusted look. They walked over to the place where Fred's body was placed and Harry lifted of the sheet.

"This isn't Fred!!" said Ginny examining the remains. And it wasn't! It was some weird person with blonde hair and short legs.

"OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOSH Fred died his hair blonde, what a loooooooooser" said George, Harry looked at George who was still staring at the body.

"Erm………..George, it's not Fred. "

"Ermm I knew that". They all went back to Harry and Ginny's house and went to the fireplace.

Harry said, "Do you think the flue powder can take us to Fred?"

"There's only one way to find out." They stand in the portal together and shout in unison

"FRED"

Poof and they appeared in a dark room with the only light being a small candle Ginny clutched onto Harry sleeve and whispered "hello???………………Fred?" "Argh a rat just ran down my pants" it was Fred!! He was ALIVE!! Fred was handcuffed to the wall and his wand was taken away so Harry used his super special wand to break the muggle handcuffs and take them back to the house. But once Fred was un-cuffed he fell down and hit his head on the floor, knocking himself out.

"God I missed this klutz" George exclaimed.

Harry and Ginny grabbed Fred and went to go back to the chimney where they came but there was something stopping them. It was BEATRIX!!!!!!!! Harry tried to reach for his wand but he couldn't!

"Don't even bother Harry" she let out a wild cackle and waved her wand which sent Harry crashing into a wall and knocking him out. Ginny starred at her and then grabbed her wand and ran into her with great speed and she punched her in the face! But Beatrix flicked her wand and Ginny went flying through the roof. She cackled loudly! She turned slowly looking at the 2 red headed boys huddling in the corner trying to hide.

"Geez guys I know its dark but your hair IS red!!"

George stood up and said, "we're not hiding!" by this time Fred had got up and was standing next to George. George turned to Fred and put something in his hand.

"Go to the fireplace and get home quickly!" he shoved him away and flicked his wand at Beatrix she screamed and cackled at the same time, this started an epic battle between the two, which to this date has not been ended. Whilst George was battling Beatrix, Fred crawled to the fireplace and shouted

"Harry's house"

When he got there he looked into the seeing glass and saw Harry next to Ginny slowly dying. He looked at George and saw him almost dead fighting Beatrix: her cackle filled the air. He looked away. He started to cry deeply. "WHY WHY??? ALL THE PEOPLE I LOVE ARE EITHER DEAD OR DYING. WHY!!!" then he glanced over to the table "mmm every flavoured beans" he walked over to the lollies and starting munching on them, forgetting all his troubles.

The End (lol)


End file.
